Mercury's Time For Love Slashed
by Taro MD
Summary: Sailor Mercury dreams of finding the perfect guy for her.... however on this night, the man of her dreams returns and they won't be the same again.


**_Mercury's Time for Love _**

By Taro MD

**Pairing: Greg/Amy (Sailor Mercury)**

------------------------------------

I'm somewhat of a new author when it comes to lemon writing and although my first attempt at about three, four years ago saw me with not good results, now I'm ready to make my chance as a Lemon writer. I'm more of a descriptive writer although this could be a disadvantage, I do know what is going to happen in the story.

That was before I read the works of Rx7, Warpwizard and the Yarnspinner and I realised that maybe I do need to do something to perhaps maybe give my support and to thank them for giving me my inspiration back.

Enough with the sentimental filler crap, let's get to the romantically fuelled first time love!

This is the slashed version of the fiction so when I talk about lemons, in fact it ain'tso don'tdelete this for no reason please?

------------------------------------

"Word"-Speaking

Word -Thought

------------------------------------

Friday

7:25pm

The city of Tokyo was peaceful at this time, no Youmas were on the prowl and the Negaverse was planning their latest move behind the scenes and it has been 2 weeks since their last failed attempt at gathering energy. So instead the sensei took this time and prepare for the next attack, or in Serena's case pig out on food and going out on a date with Darien.

It was a typical evening for the scouts, with Rei doing chores for her grandfather, Lita cleaning out her place and Mina trying to find that special boy for her but still have fun in the process, and as for Artemis and Luna they scout the city together looking for where the Negaverse could strike.

And as for our Sailor Senshi of Ice, Amy Mizuno also known as the future princess of the planet Mercury was feeling lonely all by herself, although she is the tactical specialist of the team, in reality she is still a 16 year old girl and with most of her close friends finding love and this made her feel left out of happiness.

All my friends are happy but for me I never feel happy. She thought as she was reading an advanced book of Science whilst drinking a cup of fresh Earl Grey tea that Setsuna recommended and it was helping although not for it's intended purpose. But no she was feeling lonely in the heart and as always she has turned to her studies and her computer to deal with it but not tonight.

She closed the book having already read it several times and sighed before picking up another one but what she didn't know was that it was on Reproduction and as she opened it, she just read it like she's always done. But then she was thinking of the one boy that she has close feelings for ever since she saved him from the Negaverse.

"Greg...." Immediately she blushed and closed the book, as she began to have strong feelings for him as soon as they met, but she wasn't used to love so she tried to deny them but often with a vengeance, they came back during her sleep and she had to surpress them.

I wonder how you are doing these days Greg. She thought as she got up and headed for the kitchen to get another cup of Earl Grey but as she was doing that, the phone then began to ring and so she decided to answer it.

"Hello Mizuno Residence?"

"Hi Amy," A sort of meek and easily recognised male voice was heard and Amy's heart practically leapt and her breath was stalling, it was the voice of her crush and she couldn't believe it.

"Hi there Greg, how's things?"

"Going alright Amy, listen I'm in town," Amy felt like time was slowing down, the object of her desires is in Tokyo and she felt that it was a chance for her to tell him on how she feels about him.

"That's great; you know where I live don't you?"

"Of course I'm not that far away from you about say five to ten minutes,"

"You don't want me to find you, it is raining,"

"Don't worry I brought my umbrella and nothing is going to happen to me, I saw the future," This put Amy in a happy mood, although she had convinced herself that she didn't need have time for a boyfriend, she has cherished every moment with Greg in her heart and she already considered him as an attractive male.

"I'll see you in a bit then." She then had a smile and forgot to breath but recalled her wits to say.

"Bye Amy."

"Bye Greg." She put the phone down and took a moment to get a fresh breath of air in her, and then she was in a panic, Greg was going to be here at any moment so she decided to tidy up the place and checked her outfit which consisted of her usual pink sweater and jeans and white socks so she sat there on her sofa looking nervous until the doorbell rang so she almost ran to the door and opened it and her heart practically wept with joy.

"Told you I get here didn't I?"

"Of course, let me get you inside." Amy then led Greg inside as he took off his coat which was soaking wet and took off his shoes and placed them on entryway, well after all this is Japan. Amy smiled as she took a good look at him, he was wearing a blue t-shirt that's been slightly wet from the rain and is wearing casual trousers with black socks. he was also getting taller in height and puberty was helping him develop a slight muscular build but otherwise he was still the Greg that she knew.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" She asked her good friend and crush who saw that he was looking at her, despite the sweater and jeans she was wearing Amy's body began to mature as she was given a good breast size to which she found acceptable.

"Uh... of course." He then sat down on her sofa as he looked round the familiar place that was Amy's apartment, well apart from new things including a computer at the far corner of the room, nothing had changed and he was glad too.

A few minutes later she entered with two glasses of the nearest beverage that she could find and surprisingly that she had a can of coke in the fridge but she didn't pay much attention to why she had one in the first place.

"Thanks Amy." He smiled as she nodded and returned the favor as she then sitting down next to each other brought an awkward moment between them, unknownst to Amy of course that Greg was going through the same feelings that he has had for Amy, although he isn't as smart as her he can really be proud to call her an equal in terms of the mind but also he fell in love with her from the first time he saw her and if it wasn't for the Negaverse wanting the Rainbow Crystals then he wouldn't of been a Carrier and that event wouldn't of forced him and Amy together.

He felt in his recent premonitions that something was going to happen between the two of them and since he was very shy slowly he gathered his nerve and boarded the trained for Tokyo and of course making that phone-call.

"So your mom still busy then?"

"Oh yes and she's not due to return till next Monday, she's busy in Kyoto for the annual doctor's conference,"

"Ah,"

"I wasn't expecting you to come so I planned another weekend of studying,"

"Anything serious come in mind Amy?" He already knew the answer for that question so he had a knowing smile and this made her feel better so she smiled back.

"Not really, I'm like six chapters ahead. I could use the break."

He nodded his head and so they got round to talking about what has been happening in their lives since they last talked and this lasted for another half an hour until the time passed on towards 7:35pm.

"Hey Amy, how bout if I take you out for a meal?" She looked at him at surprise but had a smile on her face as she nodded but before anything else can be said, the phone rang and Amy got up to answer it.

"Hello Mizuno Residence," Greg looked at her but seeing Amy smile and the fact that he knew who was calling didn't help either.

"Hi Mom, how's Kyoto?" Seeing Amy smile like that is one of the joys that the young man can witness and he hopes sometime during this visit that he'll be experiencing more of those smiles for himself. After a few minutes she put the phone down and looked at him with a smile, despite the feelings swelling up inside her.

"I think you said something about dinner,"

"Yes. And a gentleman should never keep a lady waiting,"

"Shall we be going then?"

"Why Of course dear sir." She giggled, thankful for the break of tension. As they went into the entryway getting their shoes on, they found that the rain had indeed stopped as they proceed on their meal out together as friends soon to be close.

-------------

Friday

8:35pm

We see the two of them returning from their meal out, of course each had Parmasan Chicken as they continued to talk about their lives, but even unknown was that they were holding hands and were feeling comfortable.

Well if i'm to do something then I must do it now. Greg thought as his hand was holding Amy's so as soon as they arrived back at her place, then he reasoned he must tell her now.

"Amy?"

"Yes Greg?" She looked at him as he stroked her cheek which made her blush and then he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek, this made them both blush very red.

"I came down here...for another reason as well."

"W...What's that?" He lightly kissed her on the lips, shocking her and him as he stroked her cheek again

"I...I love you Amy, ever since I first saw you." This made her pull back slightly, her breath wasn't with her and she had tears coming down her face as she was still blushing, she couldn't believe it as she held his cheek.

"Greg...I...I love you too from the first time; I was so scared to admit it even to m...Myself." Greg nodded as he finally kissed her for real and she returned it to his utter joy, his arms were around him as she revelled in the feeling of being in his arms. Eventually after a few minutes they broke apart and looked at each other, smiling.

"Let's go inside."

"Yes of course."

They went in her house, taking their shoes and coats off in the entryway before they kissed each other again, this time she took the offensive as her tongue began to lick his lips to which he returned by plunging his tongue into her mouth, they both moaned from the feeling and utter joy of finally discovering each other and just let their built up passion go.

They pulled away after five minutes but they held onto each other, looking at each other.

"I love you Amy."

"I love you Greg."

"I couldn't forgive myself for not taking an opportunity like this."

"Nor could I, Greg my love." She smiled a true honest smile as they embraced and once again kissed each other but this time their hands started to roam as her hands explored his back whilst his hands explored her sides and her ass before pulling away.

"Let's go upstairs."

"Ok."

They headed upstairs to her room where they looked at her... no wait their bed as they embraced each other again, feeling each other's warmth comforting them. Once again they kissed passionately, tongues duelling as Greg began to rub her back but this time he slipped his hand underneath to feel the bare skin as he pulled away to look at her.

"Are you sure you want to go any further?" She nodded as pulled back taking off her sweater and then her bra revealing her breasts to her future lover as he looked at her half naked form.

"I want this as much as you my love please?"

Sorry about this, but since this site's guidelines prohibits me actually showing this lemony bit, well this is what you get for idiots trying to 'Market' to the world. Once again I apologise.

Can't show this to you, guidelines rule out doing this. I apologise from myself.

"Fuck me..."

"That was the most wonderful experience of my life." She had a radiant smile on her face as she caressed his cheek before he pulled out with Amy moaning softly as he went to dispose of the condom, then he layed down on the bed and carefully she placed her head on his chest. They were definitely worn out.

"I love you... my Greg." She then began to sleep, exhausted from her life-changing events as Greg smiled and wrapped an arm round her as well, they layed together in each others arms before he kissed her cheek.

"I love you as well, my Mercury." He then went to sleep as well, their lives were now changed forever and no matter what happens not even the Negaverse can separate them as well. But from a cosmic point of view, at the gates of time we find the wise Sailor Pluto watching the two lovers with a smile on her face, very content that the Mercury dynasty will live on.

"2 down and 8 to go, including myself...."

THE END

------------------------------------

(Taro) The full version of this is on but since this site lacks a good romance fiction for Sailor Mercury, I decided to slash this version and show it to you all.

R & R


End file.
